


I'll never forget you

by rubyventure



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with happy end, F/M, alternative universe, angst with fluff, soldier!jug, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyventure/pseuds/rubyventure
Summary: Betty Cooper moved to a small town to escape her mother and didn't expect to find the love of her life: Jughead Jones. But fate took him away from her and now she's struggling to move on.♕Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her.♕





	1. River

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my secret santa gift for @jeemyjamz on tumblr. Merry Christmas everyone.
> 
> It started as a oneshot, but it got pretty long for a oneshot and I decided to split it into 7 short chapters instead. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Warnings: I have no clue about american military. so please bear with me, if there are any big mistakes. Also there might be a slight change of POV from time to time, just so you know! <3 
> 
> Thank you @allskynostars for being the best beta to ever be!

### 10\. August 2017

> ♕ I wonder what I'm running from  
>  Stay inside and barricade the doors  
>  Miss the sun to avoid the storm  
>  Would do anything to feel the warmth  
>  I wonder where I'm going wrong ♕
> 
> Love’s Just A Feeling by Lindsey Stirling ft. Rooty - 

Betty sat at the river, a smile playing on her lips. Hotdog was chasing a dragonfly, determined to get it. But the dragonfly was too fast for him and the poor dog fell into the river as the dragonfly made it’s escape over the river. He barked at the insect, but of course that didn’t bother it at all.  
  
  
Hotdog swam to the shore again and got rid of the water in his fur. Betty laughed when some water drops reached her. She didn’t feel like laughing today, but she couldn’t help it. The dog always cheered her up. Just like his owner did, before he had left her. “Oh no Hotdog, look what you did!” she exclaimed and he walked over to her, wagging his tail. She petted him, a smile still playing on her lips.  
  
  
Next to her her she could hear her boyfriend mumble something like “Great, now my clothes are wet…that dog...”. He didn’t say it out loud though. Because he knew she’d say something. That she couldn’t stay quiet. They had fought several times about things like this. Chuck just couldn’t understand why she kept Hotdog and took care of him, even though it wasn’t her dog to begin with.  
  
  
She just shook her head, pressing her lips together. Her hands were clenched into fists. She didn’t want to fight today. Not on the day Jughead had to leave for good two years ago. Chuck knew that this was the day she feared the most during the year. But instead of being understanding, it bothered him. And that was what had them both on edge now. But she decided not to say anything. Betty looked at the river again, the gurgling sounds of the water lead her thoughts to another time. A happier time. One of the best days of her life. 

### 21\. January 2015

> ♕ You were the shadow to my light,  
>  Did you feel us?  
>  Another start,  
>  You fade away,  
>  Afraid our aim is out of sight.  
>  Wanna see us Alive. Where are you now?  
>  Was it all in my fantasy?  
>  Where are you now?  
>  Were you only imaginary? ♕
> 
> Faded by Alan Walker

She just had to escape Veronica and all her ramblings about how she would help Betty to find a new apartment. And of course furniture! “You can’t just buy the next best thing. What you need is a concept for the whole apartment. Colour, style, it just has to be perfect!” And that was just one thing that drove her crazy.  
  
  
Betty loved her best friend for helping her out and for letting her stay at her house for a while until she found her own apartment. But today it was just exhausting. So Betty had excused herself and now she was exploring a trail which started behind Veronica's house and led her to a small river.  
  
  
She was deep in thought and didn’t notice that she wasn’t alone anymore. A dog ran towards her, bringing her a branch and barking at her. It was just like he invited her to play with him. Betty was startled at first, but then laughed at herself. “Now, who are you? And where’s the human you belong to?” she asked softly and took the branch, throwing it for the do so he could chase after it. Unfortunately her throwing game was kind of weak and so the branch landed in the water. But that didn’t stop the dog from chasing it and he ran straight into the cold water.  
  
  
“Oh my god, get out of there!” she cried out, but couldn’t stop laughing at the same time. She heard somebody whistling and the dog left the water instantly. Betty looked around, confused, because she couldn’t see anybody.  
  
  
But then there he was. A young man, with a strange beanie on his head. A black curl escaped the beanie and Betty immediately asked herself how his hair would feel. She shook her head about herself, ignoring her flushing cheeks. If she was lucky, he wouldn’t notice or maybe think it was the cold that made her cheeks red. He wore a sherpa jacket and his hands were hidden in the pockets of said jacket. He slowly walked over to her, the dog following right behind him.  
  
  
“I’m sorry” Betty said when he was so close that he could easily understand her. “I’m really bad at throwing branches. The dog’s all wet now.” He laughed and shrugged.  
  
  
“I’ll just dry him when we’re back home again. But you should probably practise how to throw a branch.” he told her.  
  
  
Betty laughed. “Well, yeah. Thank you very much. I know that now.” She smiled and extended her hand to greet the man properly. “I’m Betty Cooper. And I guess I’m the newest gossip in town.” she told him while she shook his hand. He had a firm grip, but it wasn’t unpleasant or hurting.  
  
  
“Hello Betty Cooper. I’m Jughead Jones. And I don’t give a damn about gossip.”  
  
  
“Jughead?” she asked. The name sounded rather strange, but that wasn’t why she asked. Betty had a feeling that she had heard that name before. “It’s a nickname.” he answered. “Believe me, the real deal is way worse.”  
  
  
“I’m don’t think it could be that bad. But I like Jughead.” she told him and smiled. “Do you know Veronica Lodge by any chance?” she asked, now sure, that Ronnie had mentioned his name before. The man nodded, but he looked a little bit confused about her question.  
  
  
“Yeah, she’s the girlfriend of my best friend, why are you asking?”  
  
  
Betty chuckled, realizing that she must have sounded like a creep. “I think Ronnie mentioned your name, that’s why it sounded kind of familiar to me. She is my best friend and I’m staying at her place, until I find my own apartment. I just moved here.”  
  
  
She could see realization in his eyes and smile played on his lips again. “Ah, I see. Archie only told me that some girl would live with them for a while. Well, welcome to this wonderful city, Betty Cooper.” 


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper moved to a small town to escape her mother and didn't expect to find the love of her life: Jughead Jones. But fate took him away from her and now she's struggling to move on.
> 
> ♕ _Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?_
> 
>  _She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her._ ♕

### 12\. August 2017

 

> ♕ You know that I've been broken down before  
>  Now it's just something else I can't explore  
>  I feel like every time, it takes less and less  
>  To move on with my mind, there's nothing left ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Cold by Mating Ritual

 

Betty smiled at herself in the mirror. Her make up and her hair were perfect (she was wearing her iconic ponytail of course) and she was really happy with her outfit tonight. The last two days had been weird for her. Every little thing her boyfriend had done annoyed her. She didn’t want him to touch her and she couldn’t stop thinking about the man who she’d probably never see again.

 

Jughead Jones. The soldier who had stolen her heart way too fast and then broke it, because he had to leave for his missions. Two years had passed since then. In the beginning they had contact, but then...he went missing. Two days ago it had been exactly two years since Jughead left Riverdale for good.

 

It had taken it’s toll on Betty. She always had to fight her own demons. But it had gotten better when she was with Jughead. And after he was gone? She had felt numb and she didn’t understand how the world could keep on turning without him. Betty had started hurting herself again. Even to the point that Alice, her mum, had to get professional help for her daughter.

 

Now she was better. She had fought her way back to life. Even though she had to live without the one person that had accepted her like she was. He was special. He was the love of her life. But she had to move on. Because the world was cruel and had taken him away from her.  

 

Betty met her new boyfriend 8 months ago. When she met him, he was kind and fun to talk too and the slowly got to know each other. She had told him about her past. About her past with the soldier who would never return to her life.

 

In the beginning he accepted it, never said anything. But those past few weeks, when she had trouble with coping, because she was reminded of her past with Jughead, Chuck had shown her that he wasn’t okay with her thinking about that ghost from her past again.

 

That’s why she had been really surprised that he actually asked her out on a date. Just the two of them. It made her happy and she really hoped that they could put their differences aside tonight.

 

“Are you ready babe?” she could hear him ask. She lifted her gaze and met his eyes in the mirror. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wood. His clothes perfectly adjusted. She smiled and nodded.

 

“I am, yes. Let’s go.”

 

It didn’t take them long to get to the restaurant Chuck had chosen for tonight. He was the perfect gentleman, as always. Opening the door for her and pulling out the chair. And for a few minutes Betty thought this even could be great.

 

But then his phone rang. He frowned when he looked at the display and then looked at Betty. “I’m sorry, I have to get this. Work.” he explained, standing up and accepting the call. Work. It was always work. He worked ridiculous hours, he always had his phone on and he never really relaxed. In the beginning he had always made sure there was enough time for them. But lately she felt like work was more important for him than anything else.

 

### 14\. February 2015

 

> ♕ One night of magic rush
> 
> The start a simple touch
> 
> One night to push and scream
> 
> And then relief ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Heartbeats by José González

 

“I can’t believe this is happening” Jughead groaned. “How dare they to leave us hanging like this? I mean first forcing me to go out on Valentine's day and then not showing up? She didn’t even tell me you’d be here.” he said and shook his head. Betty smiled and she took a sip of her water to cover it. She knew exactly why Archie and Veronica didn’t show up to this “friends night” on Valentines day. Veronica had set them up. Because ‘You two would make such a cute couple! You’re perfect for each other. I have no idea why I didn’t see this earlier. I’m so glad you bumped into each other at the river. Oh my god. I have the best idea ever, Betty!’

 

Now she was sitting next to Jughead in this booth at this adorable diner and she found herself not being mad at Veronica in the slightest. She knew that Archie had no chance to say anything. Because when her best friend was planning something nothing and nobody could stop her.

 

“Is it so bad to be alone with me?” she asked with a small smile, really curious about his answer. He nearly choked on his drink when he heard her words. 

 

“No! Betty...sorry. That’s not what I meant…” he said, clearly taken aback by her question. It was actually quite adorable. Jughead Jones, the strong man with his unmatched mind and his sarcasm didn’t really know what to say. He just looked at her for a few moments. Then he sighed. “I’m sorry...I’m just really bad at this stuff. I’ve been taking care of my sister for years now and making friends or going on dates…” he paused, looking at her for a short moment, before he talked again. “...just wasn’t my top priority.” 

 

Betty leaned in a bit, still watching him curiously. “So, you would call this a date now?” she asked. She had no idea what had gotten into her, but she just had to ask. even though she was blushing like a little teenage girl. Jughead looked at her in surprise. It was like he couldn’t believe that this beautiful and amazing woman really wanted to go on a date with him. She had caught his eye immediately that day at the river, when she was playing with Hotdog. And now this was happening? He felt like he was dreaming. 

 

“If...if you’d like that?” he said softly, not sure if he was doing the right thing here. He had been so focused on raising his little sister and making a living for them that there was no place for anyone in his life those past few years. He was a soldier, he could be sent on a mission any day now and maybe this was not a good idea.

 

“I’d love it.” Betty assured him, a soft smile playing on her lips. And when he saw that smile he knew it was already too late for him. 

 

He opened his mouth because he wanted to say something, but then his phone rang. He frowned, ignoring the buzzing. “You don’t want to take this?” Betty asked, confused. But he just shook his head.

 

“Nah, this can’t wait. I’m on a date now.” With those words he switched off his phone. “How about we get something to eat now that we’re here and then we can go and watch a movie?” Betty nodded and grabbed the menu. She was sure they’d have a great evening together. And she wasn’t wrong about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, if you liked it! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rubyventure. If you're interested: I've made a playlist for all the songs in the fic and posted it on tumblr.


	3. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper moved to a small town to escape her mother and didn't expect to find the love of her life: Jughead Jones. But fate took him away from her and now she's struggling to move on.
> 
> ♕ _Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?_
> 
>  _She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her._ ♕

### 12\. August 2017

 

> ♕ I have a place I can call my own  
>  That's where I go 'til the night is gone  
>  I travel my mind and into my heart  
>  Nobody knows when I go that far  
>    
>  In this bed where I rest  
>  I'm homeless  
>  This house I know best  
>  But I'm homeless  
>    
>  My hunger it grows  
>  And it won't let me go  
>  And it burns in my chest  
>  I'm homeless ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Homeless by Marina Kaye

 

Betty looked around her old apartment, a sigh leaving her lips. This had been her first apartment here in this city. This had been the beginning of her new life without her overbearing mother. It was just her and her friends here. And many memories were lingering in every corner of the dusty room, ready to be brought back to her mind. 

 

She had to move, because the building would be demolished soon, to make room for a big shopping centre. It broke her heart. Because as soon as this building was demolished so would be some of her happiest memories. She closed her eyes, already feeling the tears welling up. How did it all come to this? Life was just cruel sometimes. 

 

The buzzing of her phone dragged her out of the melancholy that was taking over her feelings right now. Chuck. Betty sighed. She already knew what this call would be about. 

 

“Hey babe” he said, when she accepted the call. “I’m so sorry to do this, but I can’t help you with the last boxes. My boss just called and he needs me today.” Betty closed her eyes again, fighting the headache, that was sitting in the back of her neck for a few days now.

 

“It’s okay.” she said softly. She was too weak to put up a fight. She was too sad and overwhelmed by her own feelings to tell him how disappointed she was, that he couldn’t be here with her right now. It was a tough day for her and yet she had to face it alone. Despite being in a relationship where you should be able to rely on your partner. 

 

Betty ended the phone call and shook her head as she walked towards the last few boxes which were standing there in the middle of an empty room. She looked around the apartment, now not able to hold back her tears anymore, when suddenly a memory came back to her mind...

### 22\. March 2015

 

> ♕ You gotta have the patience  
>  And believe you're gonna make it  
>  Gotta hold on  
>    
>  I know you're tired of surviving  
>  But you gotta keep on trying  
>  Gotta hold on ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Hold on by Nano

 

“You need a break.” Jughead said firmly, not letting her out of his grip until she sat on the kitchen counter. She had no clue why he always tended to carry her around whenever they were together. Maybe he just wanted to show off his strength. But she definitely appreciated the muscles on his body. 

 

“I get that...but why do I have to sit on the kitchen counter again?” she asked laughing.

 

“Because I like you there…” he answered smirking at her, as he stepped in between her legs, running his hands along legs, her thighs and finally resting them on her hips. Betty blushed, nudging him playfully.

 

“Shush. Or Ronnie will hear you. And then she’ll ask questions. And we don’t want her to know what we did on  _ her _ kitchen counter. Believe me.” Jughead just laughed, before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“She’ll get over it.”

 

They weren’t really official right now. They both were happy with being around each other as much as possible without naming things exactly. They had to deal with some stuff in their life and because of that both of them felt like it was enough for now to just enjoy the time together without pressure. 

 

But that didn’t stop Jughead from helping her whenever he could. That’s why they were currently in the kitchen of the cute apartment she had found a few weeks ago. And today was moving day. Jughead had offered her to carry the boxes and the furniture. She didn’t even have to ask. Every person looking from the outside could’ve told them that they were falling in love very fast and very hard. But neither of them was ready to admit that. 

 

“You know, those boxes won’t carry themselves into my new apartment.” Betty chuckled. But she couldn’t help herself and put her arms around Jugheads neck. She just wanted to be close to him, feel the warmth of his body. It comforted her to be in his arms, it made every bad thing in her life go away instantly. 

 

“Unfortunately not, no. But those boxes will still be there in 10 minutes. How about we get some coffee now and then we get back to those boxes. And later we can order some pizza and enjoy the view from your sofa together.” he offered, a small smile playing on his lips. Betty laughed and nodded.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get you some coffee. Junkie!” Betty hopped down from the counter and laughed when she saw how Jughead rolled his eyes at her. But she did also notice the affection in his deep blue eyes and suddenly her knees felt weak. She knew she was in trouble in that exact moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, if you liked it! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rubyventure. If you're interested: I've made a playlist for all the songs in the fic and posted it on tumblr.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper moved to a small town to escape her mother and didn't expect to find the love of her life: Jughead Jones. But fate took him away from her and now she's struggling to move on.
> 
> ♕ _Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?_
> 
>  _She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her._ ♕

 

 

### 15\. August 2017

 

> ♕ I wonder what will happen If we went back and put up a fight  
>  'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
>  It’s clear to see that time hasn’t changed a thing  
>  So, just what do you think could ever take you off my mind  
>  I’ll never forget you  
>  And you’ll always be by my side ♕
> 
>  
> 
> I will never forget you by Zara Larsson

  


“So how long does he want us to wait for him exactly?” Veronica asked, annoyed, tapping her finger on the table. Betty winced and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I don’t know Ronnie. He told me he’d be here in time. I already sent him a message, but he hasn’t answered yet.” The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend.

 

“What kind of behaviour is this?”

 

Betty sighed, not sure how she should answer Veronicas question. She didn’t know either. Chuck got caught up in his work more and more and it seemed like there was nothing she could do about it. He apologized. And she always told him it was fine. Because that’s what she was supposed to say, no?

 

She didn’t notice that she was digging her nails in her palms, until she heard Archie’s voice. “Betty…” he said softly, seeing how stiff she was sitting on her chair. Betty was glad her hands were hidden under the desk so no one would notice that she had just hurt herself again.

 

“I’m sorry.” she answered, a smile playing on her lips. But it didn’t reach her eyes. Archie and Veronica exchanged a knowing look, both concerned about their friend.

 

“You still miss him, don’t you?” Archie asked, saying exactly what everyone has been thinking those past few days when they looked at Betty Cooper.

 

“We all do…” she whispered, avoiding to answer the question. But it was true. They all missed Jughead. After all he had been Archie's best friend for years. And even Veronica grew fond of the brooding, sarcastic soldier at some point. They all lost a friend when Jughead went missing during his mission.

 

Veronica took a deep breath, reaching over to pat Betty’s arm. “I really don’t want to tell you what to do here, because I still can’t imagine how you must feel, but Chuck...I don’t think he takes this very well. And I don’t think he’s good for you anymore. I don’t like the way he is behaving lately love.”

 

Betty’s vision got blurry and she stood up to go to the bathroom. “I’m sorry. I just need a minute.” She avoided to look at her friends and hurried to get away from them. She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t take the pity. Of course she missed Jughead. What question was that even? And of course she knew that things with Chuck weren’t exactly perfect. But what was she supposed to do? Jughead was gone. He’d never come back. They never found his body. But Betty had lost all hope at this point.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror once she had closed the bathroom door behind her. A pale face looked back at her. She didn’t recognize herself anymore. Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?

 

She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her.

 

 

 

 

### 17\. April 2015

 

> ♕ Well baby, I've been here before  
>  I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
>  I used to live alone before I knew ya  
>    
>  And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
>  And love is not a victory march (A victory march)  
>  It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Hallelujah by Pentatonix

  


“Betty...I’m sorry. But I really think that you’re overreacting! Toni has been a friend of mine for years. And she’s in a relationship. You have nothing to worry about.” Jughead told her, a pleading look in his eyes.

 

Betty just rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed look. “Excuse me? Then why did she flirt with you, while I’ve been standing right next to you? I really think I’m allowed to be worried about her.” She could see how Jughead pressed his lips together. He didn’t agree with her at all. He buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket and mumbled something she couldn’t understand.

 

She wanted to say something, but before she could do so, the door was opened and Veronica greeted them with a happy smile on her lips. But she stopped smiling when she saw them. “Well, what’s with the tension?” she asked, taking a step back to let them in.

 

“Nothing” Jughead answered gruffly while entering Veronicas and Archies apartement. Betty rolled her eyes once again and entered behind him.

 

“Earth to Betty? What is happening with you two lovebirds here?” Veronica asked again and closed the door. Jughead had already disappeared into the living room.

 

“His friend Toni hit on him while I stood next to him. And he didn’t even notice it. I asked him about it and all he has to say is that I don’t have to worry. That’s...bullshit.” she told her best friend, still furious about what had happened earlier that day.

 

“I heard that” he called from the living room and seconds later he was standing in front of her. “If you’d excuse us for a moment.” he told a very bewildered looking Veronica and took Bettys hand. He dragged the blonde haired girl into the bathroom and closed the door before he took a deep breath.

 

He placed them both in front of the mirror and locked his eyes with hers. He was standing right behind her and Betty was very aware of how close he was standing to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. And she almost forgot why she had been angry. Jughead placed his hands on her arms and stroked them gently. “Have you ever looked in the mirror, Betts? You’re beautiful. Do you have any clue how many men check you out, when we’re out together?”

 

She shook her head. That wasn’t true and she wanted to tell him exactly that, but he interrupted her with one pointed look. “Come on. Believe me, I see the looks on their faces. And I’m jealous too. I get it. It’s a terrible feeling. But you don’t have to worry about anything. First of all I only have eyes for you and secondly...believe me when I say Toni is just a friend. She’s more into girls.”

 

Bettys eyes widened and she felt stupid for even getting mad at Jughead before. “She...I mean...I’m sorry Jug. It’s just. You. Look at you.” She chuckled nervously, not sure what to say. “We’re both pretty lucky, hm?” she asked instead.

 

“We are” he confirmed and placed a kiss on her neck. Betty closed her eyes, just enjoying to be near him for a moment. She could feel his lips move and she turned around. She had to feel his lips on hers now. Their lips met instantly and with a passion she hadn’t expected. Betty moaned and slid her arms around Jugheads waist, pulling him near her. She didn’t want any space between them. And she really didn’t mind that they were still in the bathroom of her best friend.

 

Said best friend was sitting in the living room with Archie and shook her head. 20 minutes had passed since Jughead and Betty had disappeared into the bathroom. “They are totally making out in our bathroom, aren’t they?” she asked her boyfriend. Archie chuckled.

 

“Probably. I didn’t think Jughead would do something like that.”

 

Ronnie just took a sip of her coffee, a knowing smile on her lips. “Guess, they both bring out new sides of each other. They are so in love. I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, if you liked it! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rubyventure. If you're interested: I've made a playlist for all the songs in the fic and posted it on tumblr.


	5. Jellybean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper moved to a small town to escape her mother and didn't expect to find the love of her life: Jughead Jones. But fate took him away from her and now she's struggling to move on.
> 
> ♕ _Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?_
> 
>  _She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her._ ♕

### 16\. August 2017

> ♕ So I'm living life without you and yes, it's hard to go on  
>  'Cause your memory means so much to me and I need to stay strong  
>  Bad as I want you here, it's a shame  
>  To know you're not coming back ♕
> 
> Wish you were here by Lee Fields

Betty heard a knock on the door and looked up from her book. She was confused because she didn’t expect anyone today. She had taken the last few days of from work to get settled in into her new apartment. And today she was finally finished with everything and decided to just enjoy the rest of the day with a good book.

She got up and walked towards the door, still wondering who could possibly be visiting her. She opened the door with a frown. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing right in front of her. Hotdog ran outside to greet their guest happily. “Jellybean!” Betty exclaimed in surprise.

“Hi Betty, I Hope I’m not disturbing you or anything…” her guest said. Betty looked at the dark haired girl in front of her who was petting Hotdog with a small smile. She looked pale and her eyes were puffy. She didn’t look good at all. She was still beautiful though. And she looked a lot like her brother. Betty could feel a sting in her heart.

Suddenly JB started to cry and she had a pleading look on her face. “I’m really sorry, I just needed someone to talk to. Someone who was important for...for...Jughead.” she whispered.

“Oh Jellybean…” Betty said softly, before she pulled the girl in a hug. Tears were streaming down her face while she held JB, trying to comfort her somehow.

After a while Betty led her guest inside and JB sat down at her table. “Do you want anything? Tea or coffee?” she asked Jugheads little sister.

“Coffee would be great” she answered with a soft smile. But it didn’t reach her eyes. She was clearly still devastated, because her brother was gone. But Betty understood it. More than that. She felt for the girl. Because she felt the same way and it had become very clear those past few days.

Betty made some coffee for both of them and then sat down next to Jellybean. The girl sighed and for quite some time they both didn’t say a word. But that was okay. Because the silence was filled with emotions they had to process, before they could speak again.

It was hard for Betty that she had lost the man who had meant more than anything to her. The love of her life, you could say. But for Jellybean? Betty couldn’t quite imagine. Jughead had taken care of the girl for many years. When she was still in High-School he would take any job that was paid just to get them something to eat.

But when Jellybean wanted to go to College, he knew he had to make more money and get a more steady job. So he got into the military. He got trained to be soldier, even though he always wanted to be a writer. He had buried his own dreams to make sure Jellybean could achieve her own. He was like a father for the girl and now, two years after he had been gone for good, said girl was sitting in front of her, with tears in her eyes. “I miss him so much…” she whispered. Betty nodded. “Me too.”

They spent the whole day talking about happier memories. Memoires they both treasured and Betty felt like it helped them both to ease some of the pain.

### 11\. May 2015

> ♕ These days I'm afraid of me  
>  There's fire where my heart should be  
>  My confident core is weak  
>  My mouth doesn't dare to speak  
>  'Cause I've been looking too hard for something,  
>  Looking too hard for something  
>  Giving it all for nothing,  
>  Trying too hard to love again  
>  Ooh ooh, eh eh  
>  Looking for, looking for love again ♕
> 
> Love again by Rae Morris

Betty opened her eyes slowly. The sun was shining in her face, warming it. Winter was over for good and Betty finally knew what people were talking about when they said they had gotten spring fever. A smile was playing on her lips when she finally sat up. The bed next to her was already empty. Jughead probably went out for his jog in the morning. She could feel the goosebumps on her naked skin and Betty looked around for something to wear. She grinned and put on Jugheads flannel shirt.

Dressed with nothing but her underwear and the shirt, she went downstairs to make some coffee. Humming a happy song that had been stuck in her head for days, she entered the kitchen not noticing that she wasn’t alone. But only seconds later someone cleared their throat behind her. Betty was startled and spun around in shock. A dark haired girl was standing there, probably just as shocked as Betty.

“Who are you and why are you in my brother's kitchen?” she asked with a frown. “And why the heck are you wearing his clothes?” She shook her head and looked at Betty a mix of curiosity and shock on her face.

“Because she’s my girlfriend.” a dark voice said behind them. It was Jughead who was standing in the door to the kitchen. He was dressed in his workout clothes, which stressed his more than perfect body even more. Betty bit her lip, her gaze meeting his. He had never called her his girlfriend before and she couldn’t hide the smile that spread on her lips now.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third!” Jellybean exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me that you have a girlfriend?! I thought you don’t do girlfriends!” Betty took a sip from her coffee and nearly choked when he heard his full name. She grinned at him and he shot her a look that said ‘Don’t even try it’. They both knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it now.

“Well, thank you Forsythia Jones for embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend.” he said, but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips. The Jones’ family sure loved strange names, Betty thought to herself.

“And you didn’t hear anything about it, because it’s still very new and you’ve been gone for college. What are you even doing here now?” He walked over to Betty, placing a soft kiss on her head, while sliding his arm around her waist. He pulled her close, his eyes darkening just a bit when he took in her appearance. “You look good in my shirt.” he whispered in her ear, before he turned his attention back to his sister.

“Ewww. Get a room you two.” she told him, but she laughed. “And I’m here, because I wanted to visit my brother. Is that such a bad thing?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No, it isn’t” Jughead told her and shook his head. His gaze wandered between the two women in his kitchen for a moment, before he spoke again. “How about Betty and I get dressed and then we’ll go and get some breakfast together. It’s about time you two get to know each other anyways.” Betty and JB shared a look, both smiling.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, if you liked it! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rubyventure. If you're interested: I've made a playlist for all the songs in the fic and posted it on tumblr.


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper moved to a small town to escape her mother and didn't expect to find the love of her life: Jughead Jones. But fate took him away from her and now she's struggling to move on.
> 
> ♕ _Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?_
> 
>  _She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her._ ♕

### 17\. August 2017

 

> ♕ Even though it's cold outside  
>  The fog ain't pushin through my mind  
>  I think I've seen enough of you  
>    
>  But have I had enough of you  
>    
>  I think it's gonna rain tonight  
>  Cover up the stains with white  
>  Heaven's always new  
>  An unattractive truth  
>  To choose ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Cold by Mating Ritual

 

Betty was sitting in her kitchen, her hands pressed on the table. She tried to avoid hurting herself again. But it was hard right now. The past few days had opened her eyes. She knew she could never be happy with Chuck. She would always compare him to Jughead. And no one could ever compare to the man she loved so dearly. She would always compare everyone to Jughead. She knew it wasn’t healthy and she knew it would probably make her very unhappy in the future. But she just couldn’t pretend anymore.

 

She couldn’t pretend that she loved somebody else, when her heart and even her body were still aching for Jughead. He had been gone for two years and sometimes, when she closed her eyes and focused, she felt like she could still feel his touch on her skin. Betty could feel the tears behind her now closed eyes. 

 

Why was it so hard to let go? She should. She really should let go. But she couldn’t. If she was honest with herself she lived with this irrational hope, that Jughead would somehow come back. Even though the military had given up on him. At first they searched for his entity, but after a while they just gave up. At least it felt that way for Betty. 

 

There was a memorial in the center of the city. And Jugheads name was engraved there, along with others who didn’t come home from their mission. It was so surreal and Betty didn’t have the heart to go there. She had been there once. But her feelings got the better of her and she had never come back. 

 

A knock on her door helped her focus on the present again. She took a deep breath. This was it. She went to open the door and she let Chuck in. He wanted to greet her with a kiss, but she couldn’t bear it. So she took a step back. Chuck just frowned. She couldn’t look at him and instead led him to the kitchen. Betty sat down, not sure what to say. “You wanted to talk?” Chuck finally asked. He didn’t sit down. It was like he already felt what was coming now.

 

“Look…” Betty started, but trailed off. She really had no clue how to do this. So she took a deep breath and pressed her lips together before she finally spoke again. “I….we...this isn’t working. I think we shouldn’t be together anymore.”

 

Chuck just shook his head. “So this is it? You’re just telling me to fuck off?” he said, anger in his eyes. Betty nodded, tears streaming down her face again.

 

“I’m sorry” Her voice was just as broken as her soul. And she couldn’t even look at Chuck anymore. “Please...just go…” He rushed out of the kitchen, but he came back only a few seconds later. 

 

“It’s just because you still love him. Get the fuck over it. He’ll never come back!” he huffed.

 

“Maybe, yes. But I will never forget him.” Betty answered, choking on her own tears.

 

### 3\. July 2015

 

 

> ♕ Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
>  Is to hold her when I'm not around  
>  When I'm much too far away  
>  We all need that person  
>  Who can be true to you  
>  But I left her when I found her  
>  And now I wish I'd stayed  
>  'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
>  I'm missing you again oh no  
>  Once again ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold

 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Betty asked, her voice breaking, snuggling deeper in the embrace of Jugheads arms around her. He nodded and pulled her even closer. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Betts. But I literally signed up for this to get Jellybean into college. And I have a duty now. If I like it or not.” Betty hid her face in the crook of his neck, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. 

 

“Hey…” she heard his soft voice. “It’s only one mission and I’ll be back in six months. We can have video chats and all, okay? I won’t be gone forever. But I really can’t back out of this one.” he shook his head slightly, kissing the top of her head. “Believe me, if I could I would. You should’ve just showed up earlier you know. Before I got into the military.” he told her chuckling. She punched him playfully, but she still couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on her lips. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” she stated.

 

“But you love me.” he answered. He was still smiling, but in his eyes Betty could see that he was actually asking a question. Did she love him so much, that they could make it work? Would she still love him, even if he had to go away for six months? Betty cried and laughed at the same time, holding on to him with her dear life.

 

“Yes, yes so much. Jughead Jones, I love you.” she whispered turning her head so she could look into his eyes. Those deep blue one’s, in which she could drown like in an ocean. 

 

He cupped her face with his hands and shook his head. “I have no idea how I deserve you. I love you too, Betty Cooper.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips, but before he could deepen the kiss, Betty pulled back.

 

“So, we’re not gonna break up? We’re trying to make this work?” she asked, suddenly not sure anymore. She clenched her fists, looking at Jughead with fear in her eyes. Fear of losing him completely. 

 

He took her fists in his hands and kissed them. “Of course not. I could never leave you without the promise to come back and to be with you.” he told her softly. “We can do this. I’m sure.” Betty nodded, relieved now. Silence filled the room after that. But it was not uncomfortable. They just lay there on the bed, trying to process the bad news he had gotten today. 

 

But after a while Jughead cleared his throat. “Can you...will you..take care of Hotdog until I’m back?” he said softly. Betty nodded fiercely. 

 

“Of course! i’ll spoil him until you’re back home. With us.” Jughead chuckled. 

 

“Oh geez. What have I done. All my efforts and my training with him will go to waste until I’m back.” They both laughed and they couldn’t stop laughing for a while. 

 

When there was silence again, Jughead kissed her. “I will miss you so much…” he said hoarsely. Betty could see so many emotions in his eyes and in his face. 

 

“I will miss you too…” she told him in between two heated kisses. “Let’s make the best of the time that is left, okay?” Betty nodded and smiled weakly. “Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, if you liked it! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rubyventure. If you're interested: I've made a playlist for all the songs in the fic and posted it on tumblr.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper moved to a small town to escape her mother and didn't expect to find the love of her life: Jughead Jones. But fate took him away from her and now she's struggling to move on.
> 
> ♕ _Betty sat down on the bathtub and suddenly she burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand so that her friends wouldn’t hear her sobs. How was she supposed to move on? Why did the universe take away her soulmate, right after she had found him? What cruel joke was this?_
> 
>  _She had fought her way back to life. But on the 10th of August it had been exactly two years since she touched Jughead for the last time, saying good bye. If she had known that it would’ve been the last time, she would’ve put up a fight. Would’ve told him to stay with her._ ♕

### 20\. September 2017

> ♕ Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now
> 
> Would you take the wheel   
>  If I lose control?   
>  If I'm lying here   
>  Will you take me home?   
>  Could you take care   
>  Of a broken soul?   
>  Will you hold me now?   
>  Oh, will you take me home? ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Take Me Home by Jess Glynne

 

Her hands clenched around a mug filled with tea, Betty sat on her sofa, staring at a little box. It had been over a year since she had looked at this box. It was filled with letters from Jughead. Because even though they had talked during all their video chats, Jughead always wrote her letters. Because Jughead wouldn’t be Jughead if he’d done it any other way. 

 

Betty had gotten one last letter only two days before Jellybean called her in tears. The military had contacted JB, because she was his next relative. They had told her that Jughead and his entity went missing, but they also told her that they would do anything to find her brother. So where was he now? They didn’t try everything. No. Betty sniffed. This wasn’t fair. He should be here with her and with Jellybean. But he wasn’t. And all that was left of him where some letters and one of his shirts, which the blonde was wearing right now. 

 

She wanted to feel close to him. For a few seconds she closed her eyes, picturing Jughead, his soft, dark hair, his lean body, his eyes. She thought about how he had touched her. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. Hotdog sensed her sadness and came over, nudging her with his nose. “I know pal. I should forget it all, huh?” she said ruffling through the dogs fur. “But I can’t Hotdog. I just can’t. He was the one. And he was taken from me. Why?” Hotdog whined, nudging her hand again.

 

“Yeah, good boy. I’m here. I’ll take care of you, no worries.” she told him. Betty brushed her tears away with her arm. After that, she reached over to open the box. She took took the last letter from the box and opened it. It was strange to look at Jugheads handwriting after all this time. With her finger she trailed the lines of the inked words.  _ “I love you and I will never stop loving you. I’ll always be there, right next to you. I promise.”  _

 

Reading his words made her cry once again and Betty shook her head. She was angry now. “You promised! You promised you’d be there! Damn it, Jughead!” The blonde buried her face between her knees. Her blonde hair wasn’t in her iconic ponytail. Instead the waves cascaded over her shoulders and her back. “You promised…” she whispered again, her voice broke because she was sobbing now. She felt lost. Not sure what life would be like for her in the future. 

 

Suddenly Hotdog whimpered again. Getting louder and louder. He even started barking and he ran towards the door. “Hotdog! What is it?” she called after him. “Come back here you crazy dog!” But all her commands were ignored. Hotdog didn’t listen. He just got more excited, jumping up to the handle of the door. “Oh no, you don’t!” Betty got up, wiping away the tears, which were still lingering on her face. She tried to calm down Hotdog with her voice, but it didn’t help at all. Nothing helped. She sighed defeated. “Alright, we’re gonna look outside.” 

 

Betty opened the door and Hotdog immediately ran outside. He barked and nearly fell over his own feet, because he was so excited. “Hotdog! Calm down!” she called after him once again. “

 

“I take it you’ve really spoiled him like I’ve predicted, huh?” she heard a voice speaking. Betty shivered. Her body knew it immediately. Her body knew, to whom that voice belonged. She could feel it in every bone. But her brain still had to catch up with her body. And so Betty looked up and stared right into those deep blue eyes she had missed for over two years. 

 

“Juggie…” she breathed. 

 

For a few seconds, she froze. Betty felt like she couldn't move. She was in shock, her brain was trying to process what was happening. But finally her legs took over and just like Hotdog before she ran towards him, tears streaming down her face once again. Relief rushed through her body. All the pain from two years suddenly went away. She ran towards him and he caught her in his arms when she finally reached him. Lips crashing with need and passion and so many more feelings, which couldn’t be put into proper words. 

 

It was like time slowed down for a few moments. Giving Betty time to wrap her arms around Jughead, pulling him even closer. Her lips not leaving his. She was still crying. But it was okay now. Everything was okay now. It felt like she could finally breathe again. Like all this time there had been a weight in her lungs and now, that her man was back, it was taken away. Eventually Jughead pulled back, breaking the slow motion they were in. He leaned his forehead against Bettys and took a shaky breath. “I’ve missed you so much…” he told her, his voice thick with emotions. she cupped his face with her hands and nodded. 

 

“I’ve missed you too. So much, Juggie. But you’re home now. You’re home. Everything will be alright.”

  


### Christmas - Three years later

 

> ♕ There's magic in our bones,  
>  A north star in our soul  
>  That remembers our way home.  
>  There's magic in our bones.  
>    
>  No, I don't have a script for this.  
>  But I know the right words exist  
>  Somewhere,  
>  And I just need more time.  
>  I know, I know, I'm asking for the moon,  
>  But I must listen to intuition  
>  Believe me, I only want what's right. ♕
> 
>  
> 
> Body by Sleeping At Last

 

“How is it even possible that your mother always makes me feel like I’m boy in High-School again?” Jughead asked, slightly amused. They had just returned from the annual Christmas dinner, hosted by Betty's parents. She laughed softly, sitting down on the sofa next to Jughead. “Because she’s still overbearing and very concerned about her beloved daughter?” 

 

“By now she should know that there’s absolutely nothing to worry!” he said gruffly, but a smile was playing on his lips. He understood why Alice Cooper was concerned about her daughter. After all he was the broken soldier who had returned home, after he had been captured for months. It had been a lucky coincidence, that the hideout of his kidnappers got busted. He and some of his comrades who had been held captive with him were finally freed. 

 

He was able to return home, but he was suffering. A lot actually. Every day had been a struggle. He had to overcome a massive trauma and it hadn’t been easy with him. At some point he even hurt Betty physically. But neither of them were willing to just give up. And time and determination helped them to work through all the difficulties which they had to face with his return. Betty had been nothing but patient and loving, even though she still had to fight her own demons. Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, he would just lay there and listen to her breathing, feeling the warmth of her body wrapped around him. He had no idea how he deserved her. But there was one thing he was sure of now: They were meant to be.

 

He could hear Betty chuckling softly at his words, her hands wandering through his hair. “Yeah, but she’s Alice Cooper. She’ll never change, that’s for sure.” Jughead smiled and nodded. That was probably more than true. 

 

For a while they just sat there in silence, both looking at the Christmas tree and Hotdog who was sleeping in front of said tree. But Jughead eventually got up, ignoring Bettys objection. He just smiled at her and went to get one last present from under tree. They had already exchanged their gifts, but he had one last surprise for her. 

 

He walked back to the sofa and sat down. He handed her Betty the gift. “I have one last gift for you. Open it.” he instructed, now somehow nervous. Betty looked at him confused and shook her head slightly.

 

“Juggie, you shouldn't have. You already gave me my gifts.” 

 

He laughed. “Yeah, I know. But still. Just open the present, Betts.” Jughead smiled, watching how Betty unwrapped a small box. She looked at him, not sure what this meant. He nodded, encouraging her with a smile. Betty opened the box and revealed a key. 

 

“What is this?” she asked surprised. 

 

“This is the key to the house I bought for us.” Betty gasped.

 

“Our what? How? Why?” Jughead laughed nudging her nose with his finger.

 

“You just can’t tune down your inner journalist, can you? One question at a time, Mrs. Cooper. Our house. I’ve bought a house. How? With money of course. And Archie and Veronica helped me with choosing the perfect house. Why? Because this apartment is nice, but I know you’ve been looking for a bigger one lately. And I figured why not.” he explained, holding her hands in his. “I love you Betty. And was lucky enough to come home again. Now it’s about time that we have something we can really call our home.” 

 

It had been not a problem for him to afford the house. Because to process his trauma, he had started writing again. He poured his heart in every sentence and banned all the horrible memories on the pages of his newest book. And luckily his book got published. He was now a writer and he got payed pretty good. 

 

Betty smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. “I love it. I love you. Thank you, Juggie. This means so much.” she shook her head, still in disbelief. They’d move into their own house. She then pulled back a little to look at him. “But you know...home is where you are.”

 

Jughead nodded. “I know. But you deserve this. Merry Christmas, Betty.” he stated, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“Oh, come here” she said, pulling him towards her with his dog tags. The only thing that reminded them of his past as a soldier now. 

 

The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, if you liked it! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rubyventure. If you're interested: I've made a playlist for all the songs in the fic and posted it on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know, if you liked it! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @rubyventure. If you're interested: I've made a playlist for all the songs in the fic and posted it on tumblr.


End file.
